The present invention relates in general to an improved skylight construction, and is concerned, more particularly with an improved curb frame construction particularly as it pertains to improved thermal characteristics of the skylight and ease of fabrication. The skylight described herein is particularly characterized by an improved resistance to thermal transfer of heat through the skylight.
One typical prior art skylight frame is made of a metal material such as an extruded aluminum. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,097. One of the problems with such curb frames is that they permit heat conduction therethrough. Furthermore, there is a tendency in cold weather for condensation to form because of an insufficient temperature differential between the inside and outside of the panels or domes. Accordingly, curb frames have also been constructed of a thermoplastic material such as polyvinylchloride. In either case the thermal transfer is to be minimized.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a skylight construction that is particularly characterized by improved thermal transfer so as to provide increased resistance to thermal transfer of heat through the skylight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction that is easier to fabricate providing an interconnecting arrangement for a section of the skylight that does not require welding. More particularly, recesses are provided in the bottom of the curb for permitting a snap engagement of the inner and outer aluminum walls forming the support for under the curb.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight curb frame construction combining a curb of a rigid thermoplastic in combination with a flexible thermoplastic forming a plurality of gaskets for sealing the curb frame to, not only the dome but also the support member for the curb frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight construction that minimizes are exfiltration through the skylight. The forming of a positive seal is important with regard to the skylight. The preferred composite PVC is important from the standpoint of energy conservation.